Sheriff Sam Brown
Sheriff Sam Brown is the sheriff of the town of Chugwater, and a supporting character in Disney's 2014 film Home on the Range. He is a good friend to Pearl Gesner, owner of Little Patch of Heaven. He is voiced by Richard Riehle. Appearances ''Home on the Range'' Sam is the bumbling, elderly sheriff of the town and Buck's owner. He first shows up in the movie nailing a wanted poster for Alameda Slim on a post, riding Buck. He shows up again later to bring a bank notice to Pearl, explaining that the banks are going to auction off her home if she can't pay the full amount she owes them because they are losing so much money due to cattle rustlers leaving behind so many bankrupt ranchers. After suggesting that Pearl sells off a few of her animals to pay the debt, she chases him off her property in a fury, sending him running. We see him again later when Mrs. Calloway, Maggie and Grace go to town and try to find him to ask for more time to get the money, running into Buck in the process. They see him pay the bounty hunter Rico a large sum of money when Rico turns in a criminal, giving Maggie the idea to catch Alameda Slim for the reward, which Mrs. Caloway thinks is a ridiculous idea. When Maggie and Mrs. Calloway start fighting and causing a commotion, Sam runs out and ropes them both and Grace. He then ties the three bovines to the back of a chuck wagon, as he mistakenly thinks they belong to the cattle driver and not realizing they're Pearl's cows. When Rico mentions he needs a fresh horse, Sam tries to think of a horse for the bounty hunter, describing everything that Rico would need in a mount with Buck behind him, trying to prove that he was the perfect horse. Rico chooses to take Buck, with Sam warning him about his headstrong nature. Later, after Rico has tried to return Buck only for the stallion to escape the ranchers who were trying to return him and run off to prove himself to Rico again, we see Sam and his dog both becoming visibly sad as the ranchers explain that Buck ran off, both of them clearly missing the wild-natured horse. At the climax of the film, we see Sam auctioning off the farm, unknowingly selling it to Alameda Slim, and attempting to auction off the chicks. Seeing the train coming crashing behind him, the auctiongoers panic, Pearl rushes forward to grab the chicks before they get hurt, and Sam dives out of the way of the train. After a brief battle, the cows get the best of Slim when his disguise is removed revealing his identity, and Sam was horrified that the man who is buying the farm is Alameda Slim and ropes him up to haul him off to jail, giving Pearl the reward money, which allows her to save her farm. At the end of the film, the Sheriff dances with Pearl as they and all the farm animals (who are also seen dancing) celebrate Little Patch of Heaven being salvaged and re-opened, and everyone (except Slim) gets a happy ending. Gallery Sheriff Brown hammering Slim's wanted poster.jpg|Sheriff Sam hammering a wanted poster for Alameda Slim home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-973.jpg|"Dagnabbit, Buck, slow down!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-1033.jpg|"Take it easy, Buck! This ain't no rodeo!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-1133.jpg|Sam sadly informs Pearl that her farm is scheduled for auction. Sheriff Sam Snoring.jpg|Sheriff Sam Snoring Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-2569.jpg|Sheriff Sam with Buck home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-5164.jpg|The ranchers sadly tell Sam that Buck ran off. Sheriff Brown misses Buck.jpg|Sam misses Buck Pearl pushes Sam out of the way of the train.jpg|Pearl pushes Sam out of the train's way. Sam and Pearl.jpg|Pearl & Sam horrfied to see the would be buyer is Alameda Slim home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7943.jpg|"Alameda Slim, you're under arrest!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7978.jpg|"Pearl, your cows can't do much with Slim's reward money. Think you could find some use for it?" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-8308.jpg|Sam & Pearl dancing Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-8312.jpg|Sam and Pearl dancing with all the animals home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-8325.jpg Category:Disney Heroes Category:Cowboys Category:Old Heroes Category:Pet owners Category:Male Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Western Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Former Idiots Category:Gunmen Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Lazy Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Sage Category:Lawful Good